Chronicles of Leaf: Team Naruto
by Take it Easy
Summary: Thirteen years have passed since the last great war. Now Naruto's final challenge, his first Genin Team. With three brats under his watchful eyes, what could go wrong? But with an old enemy making a comeback Naruto's easy days are counted. Naru/Hina and others.


Naruto walked calmly out into the open field. He stared at the three training post that stood there. He walked up and placed a hand on the middle one and smirked. Memories flooding his mind as he recalled the first time Team 7 was together. Naruto ran a hand through his long blond hair and sighed. His dark red coat waving lightly in the wind. Over the last thirteen years a lot has changed. Not to mention himself. He was starting to feel his age, if that was possible for an Uzumaki. He stood in his usual sage outfit that hasn't changed much over the years. Sure he added more seals and other what-nots, but why mess with a good thing. Naruto's hair was tied off in a pony-tail with two unruly spikes of hair jutting out from behind his forehead protector, framing his face.

"Feeling a bit reminiscent?" said a slow drawl from behind him. Naruto turned to see his old sensei standing behind him. He was dressed in an elegant kimono that was deep blue in color, matching his half mask.

Naruto smirked at his old sensei as he turned to face him. Kakashi had changed so much since the end of the war. He was finally able to settle down and have a family. He was an advisor to the Hokage and was currently in charge of the ANBU division.

"A bit sensei," Naruto said as Kakashi waved him off.

"Naruto," Kakashi said as he snapped his book shut "I haven't been your sensei for over a decade. On top of that, I believe that you should be able to teach me now."

"You'll always be my sensei," Naruto said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Your wife thought you could use a pep talk," Kakashi said with a giggle. Naruto scuffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Kakashi said with a smirk. "You're taking on your first Genin team. That's a big responsibility."

"Oh please," Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "To be Hokage I need to have a Genin team. This should be easy. We've been at peace for over a decade, I got nothing to worry about.

"Your carefree attitude doesn't bode well with me Naruto," Kakashi said as he narrowed his eye. "You will take care of my daughter!"

"Oh that's what this is about huh?" Naruto said with a smirk causing Kakashi to cross his arms over his chest and leak a bit of killer intent. Naruto waved his hands in front of him in defeat. "Don't worry, Daddy's little girl will be just fine. I promise, and I never go back on my promises."

"I know Naruto," Kakashi said with sigh. "But Kurenai-chan is nervous and wanted me to talk to you just in case."

"You're so whipped," Naruto laughed back with a smirk. "Tell your wife I won't let harm fall on my wife's goddaughter."

"Thank you Naruto," Kakashi said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells. "For your test."

"Ha," Naruto said with smirk. "This should be fun! You didn't tell your daughter did you?"

"Nope," Kakashi said with an eye smile. "If she fails, then she fails. That's the point of this test. Have a good day Naruto."

"Thank you sensei," Naruto whispered as he stared at the two bells in his hand.

* * *

"Team 7... Naomi Hatake, Ryo Might, and Isuma Umino." Iruka's voice traveled throughout the room. Naruto sat with the other Jounin sensei's above the class in the rafters watching the feature genin teams be announced.

Naruto glanced up to see his old friend Ino sitting across from him. Her long blond hair was pulled into her standard pony tail, with one of her bangs covering her right eye. On her perfect face was a scar that cut its way over her left eye in a vertical fashion, ending almost at her jaw line. She displayed her war injury proudly and it didn't take away from her beauty, only enhanced it. She was wearing a deep purple battle kimono that was cut short, showing off her long legs. She had white wrappings from her hands to her elbows and also around her ankles. Ino became his younger sister after she lost both of her parents in the war. Naruto was one of the few that could break her out of the shell she created and brought her back to life. Ino's face flashed a grin as Naruto groaned quietly. She was still a pest. She smiled at him and suppressed a giggle.

"What Nee-san?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"Gonna be a handful," She said as she looked down at the three kids.

"Oh I know," Naruto said with a sigh. "I think Granny is punishing me for waiting so long to take a team."

"Well this will be my second attempt," Ino said with a smirk with a sadistic smirk. "Hopefully this set can function properly."

"How's the husband?" Naruto mused off handedly. Ino's entire demeanor changed. She now wore the loving smile and her hands clasps together as a blush dusted her checks.

"He's coming back today!" Ino squealed silently. "Choji-kun hasn't been home in like... two weeks!"

"And?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean AND?" Ino asked as her eyes narrowed. "It's been two weeks. And mama's got it bad. She needs her sugar damnit!"

"Gross," Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh the things I got planned for him," Ino whispered to herself as her eyes glazed over and she licked her lips.

Naruto turned his attention from his fellow blond to the class room. Iruka left the room after making the team announcements and appeared next to the Jounin sensei's that were spying from the rafters.

"Hey looks like we don't get stuck with the baby," Said a boy with long black hair. He was sitting behind Isuma who was trying not to look at anyone.

"That's good, cause he's only here because his dad teaches the class," Said a Red headed boy with a large nose.

"Yeah," Said a girl with brown hair. "He would only endanger the rest of us. Not to mention hold us back. How exactly did you graduate two years early?"

"Yeah pipsqueak?" Inquired the black haired boy as he crossed his arms.

"You will not speak of my teammate that way," Said another voice.

The source came from this year's Rookie of the Year. Ryu Might. He was the son of Konoha's Green Beast and was every bit deserving of the title. While he inherited his dad's skills in Taijutsu, he also inherited his mother's skills and control. Shizune and Guy's son stood at a shocking height for twelve years old, looking down at the two who were talking. Ryu was wearing a simple open vest that showed off his muscular tan skin. It completed with loose white pants that were tied off at the calf. Ryu's hair was a mess of black spikes and his eyes were deep black. He was the boy of all the Fan-Girls dreams causing the girl to blush and look away. The two boys gulped as Ryu smiled down at Isuma.

"Come on Isuma-kun!" Ryu said with a blinding smile. "Let's get out of here!"

"Ok," Isuma said with nod.

Isuma was younger than his fellow classmates by two years. He stood almost a full head shorter than most but that didn't stop him. He was wearing a long white scarf that looked to be done in a reptile scaled pattern. It was wrapped tightly around his neck and trailed down his back to almost his knees. He had deep purple hair that was pulled into a similar fashion as his father. His tan skin and light brown, pupil-less eyes, were wide and his grin was threating to break his face. He wore a long black cargo pants with a navy blue long-sleeved shirt that was too long in the sleeves and covered his hands. Isuma looked over at the final member of the group who was sitting on her desk thumbing through her latest fairytale book.

"Naomi-chan!" Isuma said with a smirk. "Will you be joining us?"

"Depends?" Naomi said as she looked up, her red eyes staring bullets into the boy behind Isuma. "Is the idiot going bring his hoard?"

"You can't talk to Ryu-kun like that!" Yelled some girl in the class. Naomi just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Idiots," Naomi muttered out.

Naomi had long white hair that was pulled into a tight pony tail that reached the middle of her back. Two unruly bangs framed her face that was half covered in a blue/gray mask. She was wearing a dark gray vest over a skin tight black turtle neck. She had tape running from her hands to her elbows and dark cargo pants. She completed the outfit with dark combat boots and tapped ankles. Her red eyes and dark personality made her closed off to many people but she was always nice to the younger boy. Ryu was a different story, he aggravated the Kunoichi of the year to no end. He always tried to be way too nice to everyone, but when he was dealing with Naomi, he always was extra nice. Causing her to be annoyed of his over gentlemanlike tendencies. They developed a very secretive friendship over the years, mostly because Naomi didn't want to deal with the fan-girls, but Ryu was a great sparring partner. Naomi hated the fact that they were even on most grounds, except his Taijustus and her Genjutsu. They always found ways to try and prove who was better than the other, passing down the Guy-Kakashi rivalry to their offspring.

"I believe we can find a place," Ryu said with a smirk and a knowing smile. It happened a while ago, they both wandered into the same ramen shop at opposite times. It became a meeting ground, before they would train or spar together. Isuma was brought into the fray when Naomi took him under her wing. The best part, it was low key and Ryu's fan girls couldn't keep up with him, when he sent them on their wild goose chase.

"I guess it's a race then?" Naomi said as she accepted the challenge. "Isuma, you better not cheat this time."

"Ninja's don't cheat," Isuma said with a smirk as he exploded with water. Ryu laughed heartily as he was soaked with the Water Bomb Clone. Isuma's own invention for pranking. Naomi looked less than joyful.

"Troublesome Kid!" Naomi seethed as she launched herself out of the window Ryu turned to the class. Most of the girls standing and stretching in place.

"Well, let the games begin," Ryu sighed as he followed suit and disappeared out of the window, the mob hot on his tail.

* * *

Naruto followed Naomi as she skirted across rooftops and landed in front of a more than familiar place. Naruto smirked as he watched Naomi wait a moment above the restaurant. He then watched as Isuma appeared at the end of the street, sprinting through the crowd. He watched as Naomi waited for Isuma to walk in and smiled as the little boy's cheers were heard from his location. Naomi then walked in and began to yell at Isuma for cheating again as the found their seats. Ryu appeared a short time later and sat on the opposite side of Isuma. .

"So who do you think our Sensei will be?" Isuma asked as he bounced in his chair and waited for his ramen. Ryu sipped his hot tea with a smile as he took off his vest.

"NO STRIPPING RYU!" Yelled a voice from the kitchen. Ryu grumbled something about un-youthful and placed his thin vest back on. Isuma and Naomi continued on without a care, Naruto noted. Must be normal strange behavior.

"I hope we get someone cool," Isuma said as he looked around. "Like one of the Rookie Nine!"

"They're not called that anymore," Naomi corrected as she flipped a page in her book. "But I did hear that Konoha's Beautiful Nightmare was looking for another team! Could you imagine what it would be like to be under Ino Akamichi? She's a legend! Mom says that Ino's Genjustu's could surpass hers, and mom's the best."

"My Dad said she used to be a fan girl," Isuma deadpanned causing Naomi to narrow her eyes.

"She admitted to that being the low of her life," Naomi seethed as she shook with rage.

"What about my Godfather?" Ryu asked as he stood on the table with his thumb in the air, missing his vest agian. "Konoha's Sublime Green Beast!"

"Too crazy," Isuma said with a shrug.

"Too...Scary," Naomi said returning to her book. Ryu slumped over. Ayame came out from the kitchen swinging a pot towards the half-naked boy.

"Well I'd take any of them," Isuma said with a smirk. "But Konoha's Gentle Typhoon would be my top."

"She's..." Naomi said start struck.

"She'd be amazing," Ryu said with smirk. "A true Tijutustu master and creator of one of the most feared styles. Able to incorporate her Water Chakra into a style of fighting that has yet to be toppled. I'd love to learn under her!"

"I'm gonna be Konoha's best Water Jutsu user!" Isuma said as he proclamied his dream. "I will out do even the Nidaime and go down in history.

"We know Isuma," Ryu said with a smirk. Naomi giggled slightly as she pulled the younger boy off the table.

"That's why Konoha's Gentle Typhoon would be the best!" Isuma yelled. "Not to mention how hot she is!"

"I do believe that's my wife you're talking about," Naruto said with a chuckle, startling the three Genin. "But I will admit...She's smoking hot, and downright scary when she wants to be."

"Ah Naruto-kun!" Said a voice from the kitchen. "The usual?"

"Yes Ayame-chan," Naruto said as he looked down at the three kids. "I'm going to have lunch with my new Genin team."

"Oh shit," Isuma cursed as he stared at the figure in front of him. Then groaned and placed his head in his hands, only to receive a giggle from Naruto as he ruffled his hair.

"It's..." Naomi said as the book fell from her hand and she stared at the man star struck.

"Konoha's Whirlpool Demon," Ryu finished with a gulp.

"Meh," Naruto said with smirk. "I prefer Naruto-sensei."

* * *

"Now first things first," Naruto said as they walked out onto training ground 7. Their tummy's full. "Let's get to know each other."

"Why don't you go first Naruto-nii?" Isuma said as he kicked a rock, clearly not too thrilled.

"What's the matter Isu-chan?" Naruto pestered.

"That's not my name!" Isuma yelled his face flustered. "You did this on purpose. You picked up my team just to torment me!"

"Oh stop!" Naruto said with a grin. "You're over reacting."

"You two know each other huh?" Ryu asked with a smirk. "Isu-chan?"

"Oh no you don't!" Isuma lunged towards Ryu only to be grabbed by his scarf by Naomi who didn't break eye contact from Naruto. She stared at him with almost stars in her eyes.

"Is she broken?" Naruto asked as he pointed at her. Ryu just chuckled as he nudged the white haired girl. She shook her head and then snapped to attention.

"You were my dad's genin!" Naomi said as she let go of an irate Isuma who attacked Ryu behind her as she walked towards Naruto. "He said you were one of the biggest knuckleheads he ever met..."

"Always one to complement people," Naruto whispered out as he scratched the back of his head.

"But you made him the most proud," She said as she stood in front of him. "He would tell me stories of his team. Did you really paint the Hokage monument?"

"Hehehe," Naruto smirked. "Which time?"

"Not everything can be true!" Naomi said with a giggle. "There has to be some fabrication."

"I tell you what," Naruto said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest."If you guys pass the test, we can compare notes."

"What test?" Ryu asked as he stood to his full height. Isuma was putting him in a choke hold that didn't seem to be effecting the older Gennin.

"I'll tell in a second," Naruto said with a smirk. Building up the suspense then dropping the bomb. Oh this was going to be great. "Anyway fine I will go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love my wife and Ramen. Sometimes Ramen a bit more when she's in a bad mood and wants to fight things out... I digress, I hate oppression and those who inflict their will unwillingly on others. I will become Hokage one day and have lots of beautiful children...Now you're up short-stack."

"Fine," Isuma huffed as smirked. "My name is Isuma Umino. I love water Jutsu, dango and pranks. I don't care for cats, they make my eyes itch. My dream is to become Konoha's best water Jutsu master and surpass the Nadiame."

"A lofty goal," Naruto said as he watched his Godson smile back with the same grin he had before a good prank. "But we shall see... Next...What the Hell are you doing?"

"It's hot!" Ryu said as he pulled off his vest and tossed it to the ground.

"SO!" Naruto yelled as he cocked his head to the side. Ryu just shrugged and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"My name is Ryu Might!" Ryu said as he gave the Nice Guy Thumbs up. "I like training, sun bathing and of course my flames of youth!"

"Bleh," Naomi pretended to vomit. Ryu continued on as if nothing happened. Naruto cringed a bit in agreement.

"I dislike bullies and those who wish to harm anyone's Youth," Ryu continued as if unaware. "I want to one day creat my own style of Tiajutsu by combine both, medic-jutsu's and brute strength."

"Ok," Naruto said as he nodded towards the half-naked youth. "Will you put your damn cloths back on!"

"Whatever," Ryu grumbled as he picked up his vest.

"Last but not least," Naruto said as Naomi sighed and put her book away.

"Fine," Naomi muttered as she looked up at her sensei. "My name is Naomi Hatake. I like sweets, training, and Genjutsu. I dislike idiots who prejudge people, and fan girls. I want to one day follow in my dad's footsteps and become an ANBU Captain, then retire and write my own set of fairytale books.

"Ok!" Naruto yelled with a smirk as he clapped his hands together. "Well now comes the bad news, you guys are not yet Gennin..."

"WHAT!" Yelled the three. Naruto hid the smile that was trying to break his face. This must have been what Kakashi felt when he delivered the speech.

"Yes," Naruto said as he stretched his back nonchalantly. "Yeah see there is a Gennin test after you guys pass the academy, to see if you are ready to be a ninja. Now this test has an eighty-six percent fail rate. So tomorrow we will meet here at 7 am."

"But," Isuma started out as Naruto turned to walk away.

"Oh and try not to eat anything," Naruto tossed over his shoulder with a smirk. It was too easy. The three Gennin were standing there in shock. "You'll just throw it all up."

"What do we do?" Isuma asked as Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"That was cool," Ryu said offhanded staring at where their sensei just stood.

"We need a plan," Naomi said as she turned to the two boys. They both looked at her with mixed expressions.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Came a voice from his kitchen. Naruto was lounged out on the sofa with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Well," Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "They are their parent's kids. Naomi is very calculating and always seems to be looking at the entire picture. She may seem a bit standoffish, but has a big heart. Isuma, that kids going to be a handful. He is no doubt Anko's spawn. Little spitfire. Then Ryu...He's, different."

"So you seem happy," Said the voice as it came closer.

Naruto looked up to see the most beautiful women. Her long dark violet hair was pulled into a loose pony tail, light strands framing her face. She was wearing an elegant robe that was wrapped around her, no doubt she was getting ready for another meeting. She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his forehead. She leaned back and ran her hands through his hair. Naruto closed his eyes as she continued to run her hands through his hair.

"I am," Naruto said as he opened his eyes and flashed a foxy grin. "Hina-hime..."

"No!" Hinata said with narrowed eyes. "I have three meetings with the council. Of which i will be representing both the Hyuga and Uzumaki-Namikaze clans. You can't..."

"Then I should make sure I'm thorough," Naruto said as he pulled her onto the couch. He slowly kissed her and pulled back. "Since you'll be so busy and bored in the meetings."

He slowly trailed kisses down her neck causing her to curse under her breath. He smiled against her porcelain as she tangled her hands into his hair. She jerked his head back and stared into his eyes. Her face flushed and her breathing heavy.

"You have ten minutes," She huffed as she assaulted his lips with hers.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Well this is a story that's been kind of sticking in the back of my mind. I feel that there are too few future stories out there and i figured might as well try my hand at it. Please drop a review and let me know what you think of the story. Thanks again.**

**Take-It-Easy**


End file.
